Community Category List
Introduction From now on, this is the official list of what categories will be allowed in the community. Any categories found in the wiki that do not appear here will go under the following changes. *'DELETION' if the tag is a duplicate or outside the category allowances. *'MODIFIED/RELPLACED' if the category is similar to another category already existing. *'ADDED' if the category makes sense in the category allowances. POST-category-puring, users will be notified about their categories being removed from pages, and users may request the categories reinstated if they feel the category is allowable. CATEGORY REQUIREMENTS #Categories work in a plural format, which means noun categories will be written in plural form. Ergo "Cats" instead of "Cat" or "Beaches" instead of "Beach". #Categories cannot have duplicates. If there is already a "cat" there cannot be a "felines". Specific kinds of sub-categories will be accepted like "Bobcats" or "Tigers", but you can only have one of those tags. Ergo, you can have "Cats" or "Tigers" but not both on your page. #Pages cannot have user labels. Please make hubs for your characters on your profiles or on pages. Writing "Flamesword7's Content" is not allowed. Users come and go, and will even delete their pages, making many of these tags unneeded. #Specific Characteristic Labels are not to be used, and if they are, they must be decided upon by the community and staff. That means having a category for specific powers, personality traits, social status, or sexuality/sexual identification is only allowed under certain general labels. *Powers will go under Magic, Chaos, Elemental, or No Abilities, and Enhanced (Super-Soldier). *No personality traits required. *No social status required. *Sexuality and sexual identification will go under Males, Females, and LGBT+. *Moral Allignment will be GOOD, EVIL, and NEUTRAL. Category List Please feel free to suggest new categories you think are appropriate. 'Type Labels' # Animals: Any kind of animal can be listed once. # Aardians (Species) # Aardvarks # Antelopes # Aquatic Mobians # Mobians # Aliens: I’m fine with letting people separate aliens by specific species, or just having a general tag. # Humans # Androids # Cyborgs # Robots # LGBT+ # Males # Females # Chao # Armadillos # Arboldrians # AIs/Programs # Badgers # Bandicoots # Bats # Bears # Bees # Beetles # Bengal Cats # Hybrids # Rabbits/Bunnies # Cats # Chameleons # Cheetahs # Chihuahuas # Chinchillas # Chipmunks # Cobras # Corgis # Cougars # Cows # Coyotes # Crocodiles # Dachshunds # Dalmations # Spiritual Characters: This means anything from demons to angels to gods to devils and so on. One overarching label # Deer # Deer Mice # Dinosaurs # Doves # Dragons # Eagles # Echidnas # Elephants # Elemental Beings: Anything made of an element like fire, stone, etc. # Fennec-Foxes # Fireflies # Flying Squirrels # Foosas # Foxes # Frogs # Spirits: Ghosts, Energy-Entities, etc. # Goats # Grey Foxes # Grey Wolves # German Shepherds # Season/Holiday-Related # Hamsters # Hares # Hedgehogs # Hawks # Horses # Huskies # Holsteins # Identity (Species) # Insects # Jackals # Jaguars # Jerboas # Kangaroos # Kitsunes # Koalas # Lemurs # Leopards # Lions # Lizards # Llamas # Lynxes # Maltese Tigers # Mane Wolves # Manta Rays # Meerkats # Minks # Moths # Mice # Mutts (dogs) # Mongooses # Numbats # Otters # Owls # Pandas # Pangolin # Pegasuses # Pigeons # Pigs # Pikas # Phoenixes # Wisps # Platypuses # Polar Bears # Polecats # Ponies # Porcupines # Pygmy Mice # Raccoons # Rams # Red Pandas # Red Foxes # Red Wolves # Reindeer # Rhinos # Ror Vlasephs # Russian Blues (cats) # Scallops # Scorpions # Sea Monsters # Seals # Sea Slugs # Servals # Sharks # Shibe Inus # Shrews # Siamese Cats # Siberian Huskies # Siberian Tigers # Sirens # Skunks # Sloths # Snails # Snakes # Snow Leopards # Spider-monkeys # Hyenas # Squids # Squirrels # Starfish # Stoats # Sugar-Gliders # Tanukis # Tapirs # Tasmanian Devil Dogs # Tengus # Tenrecs # Terriers # Tigers # Unicorns # Vampires # Velociraptors # Vexians (Species) # Parasites/Viruses # Weasels # Welsh Corgis # Were-Creatures # Wild Dogs # White Tigers # Whales # Wolves # Wolverines # Zebras # Zeti 'Alignment Labels' # Good # Evil # Neutral 'Abilities Labels' # Magical Abilities # Chaos Abilities # Elemental Abilities # No Abilities # Enhanced (super-soldier) 'Content Labels' # Stories # Roleplays # Activities # Contests # Work In Progress # PRE-ACS # ADULT THEMES # Archived # Artwork # Games # What-Nots # Rules # Blogs # Guides/Advice # Adoptables 'Object Labels' # Weapons and Armor # Items # Vehicles 'Community Labels' # Governments # Countries # Planets # Beyond-Planets: This would mean anything bigger than a planet. Solar system, sun, etc. # Bands/Music Groups # Cities # Zone/Dimension/Universe 'Staff Labels' # Community Staff Category:Rules